Good Luck Spencer
by bakergirl
Summary: Spencer Walsh the all American heart throb had always known he was attracted to blonds, he just didn't know he was attracted to male blonds. Oh no, never would he have guessed in a million years. He was straight. Straighter than a bendy ruler. SPENCER/PJ *SLASH*


**Hey everyone, so I've gotten a lot of reviews on this first chapter so I'm going to continue the story. I revised this first chapter, and changed the rating because who is satisfied with no smex? Enjoy **

* * *

Spencer Walsh the all American heart throb had always known he was attracted to blonds, he just didn't know he was attracted to male blonds. Oh no, never would he have guessed in a million years. He was straight. Straighter than a bendy ruler.

The brunette let out a groan as the reason for the recent sexuality change came into the room. PJ Duncan, the brother to his ex-girlfriend walked into the room. The elder teen was clad in a tight blue shirt and form fitting pants that showed off his delicious ass, the one that was now the star to all Spencer's wet dreams.

Oh yeah he had it bad.

"Mom! Have you seen my uniform!?" the blond shouted not paying attention to the two teens studying on the couch.

"God PJ, do you always have to be so obnoxious?" Teddy asked, her voice showing the annoyance.

Spencer's ex was always nagging her family for everything they did and he never understood why. He would have killed to have a family like hers.

Turning around PJ glared at his younger sister, and continued to search for his work clothes.

'Awe.' Spencer thought to himself even his glares made him look fuckable.

"MOM!"

Spencer was thankful when his crush left the room, he didn't think he could handle it much longer, with the blond constantly bending over constantly, his boner proof of just how much the boy affected him.

Why he couldn't just bend him over and take him right there.

"So… Want to study chemistry now?" Oh that's why. Teddy was there, and she was scooting closer, too close for his liking.

Spencer knew Teddy wanted to get back together even after he cheated on her, god knows why. "Uh, sure" he replied calmly, hopefully if he played dumb she would drop it.

"Kids dinner is ready." Amy called from the kitchen, it had been less than fifteen minutes and the brunette had to fight Teddy off him at least six times. Could she not take the hint? If she only knew she was in no comparison to the sexy brother she had.

The family and their guest all sat together eating Sloppy Joes, "Mom can you believe Skyler broke up with me?" PJ said through a mouthful of food.

Letting out a laugh Gabe added in, "I can." A glare was sent to the young boy for the comment.

"Oh PJ I'm sorry." Amy said with a frown, her son could never keep a girlfriend even if he wanted to, which he did!

"Well maybe if you weren't so clingy, disgusting and dumb than girls would want to stay with you." Teddy added.

Spencer looked down at his plate uncomfortable; he hoped no one had noticed the smile on his face when he heard the news about PJ's breakup. Skyler didn't deserve someone as sweet and cute as his love. After dating the girl himself, he knew even she was too dumb for the clueless blond.

"Hey Spence, you're good with girls. I mean Teddy here talks about you non-stop. So how do you keep em'?"

Teddy's face went red as she got up from the table, "Leave Spencer alone! I'm sure he doesn't want to help a loser like you." Embarrassed by the comment her brother made the sister stormed off, not wanting to see either boy.

Blushing Spencer rubbed the back of his head, "I don't mind helping." PJ smiled in victory, he would learn from a pro and get the girl of his dreams. Maybe. He didn't know if she was out there.

"Cool, so wanna hang out sometime we can pick up some chicks?" he asked the brunette.

Spencer agreed, and set up a day to spend with his crush. Maybe if he played his cards right he'd end up with a boyfriend and the little blond wouldn't get dumped ever again. It would be a win for both of them.

X x X

Later that night Spencer was laying in his bed, sheets pooled around his ankle and hand down his pants, the thought of PJ on his mind.

"_I want you." Spencer didn't have to be told twice, he quickly pressed his mouth to his blond. Tongues battled for a dominance that the brunette won, strong arms wrapped around a smaller frame and hands found their way inside the back of PJ's pants. 'Comando, eh' Spencer thought to himself with a smirk._

_Pushing the smaller boy to the bed, he latched onto his neck sucking hard at the soft skin. Marks. He would leave many to show the world who the beautiful male belonged to. "Ngn Spence ah-haa fuck me." _

_Delicious blush was formed on the teens face as he begged to be fucked, this was how things were supposed to be. PJ belonged here, under him. _

_They shed their clothes fast, and were back into each other's arms, sloppy kisses and groping hands. _

"_Gonna hurt." Spencer said kissing his blond. He fished out a tube of lube from his bedside table and popped it open, taking a generous amount onto his fingers. PJ braced himself, nodding he wanted this._

_Cool fingers probed at his entrance, such a tight heat. Spencer would finally be inside. _

**AYY I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT CHECK IT OUT CHECK IT OUT!**

Spencer eyes opened in surprise, knocked from his fantasy he hands snatched the phone and it sang his ringtone.

Looking down at the caller ID he saw it was an unknown number.

Gritting his teeth he answered, "Hello."

"Uh. Hey, Sup. It's PJ. Uh. Teddy, uh gave me your number. So yeah."

A smile formed on his face, and his hand went back into his pants, what was better than fantasizing about the blond? To actually cum while listening to his voice.

"Mm. Hey." His voice had gotten deeper from the lust. He could picture blue eyes looking up at him and plump kissable lips in a pout. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, uh no. Just wanted to uh say thanks and shit. You know." PJ was so adorable and awkward. He had to have him, there would be no other but him for said boy.


End file.
